Le fléau de son existence
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Traduction: Une série de drabbles sur Obi-Wan et son mal de tête permanent...ahem, je veux dire son Padawan Anakin Skywalker... [Complète]
1. La seule fois où il écouta

_Voici une série de drabbles sympas sur le pauvre Obi-Wan et son Padawan qui lui rend la vie impossible !_

_Les personnages appartiennent à **George Lucas**, le texte à** Estora**, je ne suis que la traductrice.  
_

* * *

**La seule fois où il écouta...**

**OoOoOo**

"Voyez-vous des crocodiles ?" appela Anakin en équilibre précaire au dessus d'une rivière déchainée. "Cette rivière est censée en grouiller !"

D'humeur morose et irrité à cause de la bataille sanglante qui avait eu lieu plus tôt et surtout particulièrement agacé par Anakin qui se balançait négligemment au dessus d'une eau infestée de crocodiles à cause du manque d'informations sur cette planète, Obi-Wan croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas vérifier par toi-même ?" grogna-t-il.

"D'accord" répondit tranquillement son Padawan en se jettant dans l'eau sous le regard horrifié d'Obi-Wan.

" Non, Anakin, _ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie..._!"


	2. Une légère sous-estimation

**Une légère sous-estimation**

« Obi-Wan ? »

« Chut Anakin, je suis en train de réfléchir. »

« De réfléchir ? On dirait plutôt que vous êtes énervé... »

« Je constate que tu es de plus en plus insolent au fil des années. »

« Ah bon ? Vous trouvez ? »

« Anakin, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Allons, Maître, ce n'est pas si terrible. »

« Deux cents droïdes contre deux jedi, on peut s'en sortir. Cinq cent, c'est un peu limite. »

« Maitre Windu s'en est sorti face à milles droïdes, tout seul et avec juste son sabre laser. »

« Anakin, réfléchit à ce que tu dis. C'était Maitre Windu et il n'y en avait que milles...Là, tu nous a conduit face à _dix milles droïdes._.. »

« Oh...Ooops. »


	3. Le plan

**Le plan**

**OoO**

Obi-Wan savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû manger ce sandwich ce matin là.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous avez vomi sur mes bottes »

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies le culot de rejeter la faute sur moi, Anakin. Cette faute est la tienne..."

Anakin fronça les sourcils. "Tout ça parce que vous avez un estomac fragile..."

"Tout ça parce que tu as "piloté" ce vaisseau en appuyant sur une touche au hasard !"

"Oui bon, j'avais oublié...mais j'ai réussi à atterrir !"

"Appuyer sur les boutons de manière aléatoire n'est pas un atterrissage."

"Cela faisait partie du plan."

"_Cela _faisait partie du plan ?"

"...C'était un plan flexible."


	4. Chancellorcide

_Hello !  
_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)_

_Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Je viens de traduire le dernier drabble, il y en aura une vingtaine ^^ La fin est...euh...très surprenante ! _

* * *

**Chancellorcide**

Vraiment, se dit Obi-Wan, je suis devenu trop vieux pour ça.

Se réveiller pour se retrouver face aux fesses d'Anakin en se balançant dans une cage d'ascenseur au dessus du vide n'était pas la situation la plus étrange qu'il ait vécue, mais n'était néanmoins pas très agréable.

« Anakin, je _glisse_... »

Secourir puis regarder le Chancelier Suprême de la Galaxie tomber dans les profondeurs dans un cri à glacer le sang, n'était pas non plus très agréable...

Anakin jura. « Eh bien, c'est embarrassant. »

Obi-Wan toussa. « Je pense que nous venons de "tuer" le Chancelier... »

Anakin renifla. « Ba, si on nous demande des explications, on dira que la faute de Dooku ! »


	5. Cette arme est ta vie

**Cette arme est ta vie**

**OoOoO**

"Où est ton sabre-laser ?"

Anakin marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et fixa ses pieds et Obi-Wan sentit une nouvelle migraine se pointer.

"Anakin..."

"On peut en discuter plus tard ?"

"Tant que tu n'auras pas ton sabre-laser, il n'y aura pas de "plus tard". Où est-il ?"

Anakin marmonna de nouveau. Obi-Wan retint un long soupir.

"Ce serait bien que tu utilises le Basic pour t'exprimer. Je ne vois pas _comment _tu aurais pu le perdre. Tu l'avais la nuit dernière et nous n'avons rien fait entre ce moment et maintenant."

Il essaya plusieurs tentatives qui se révélèrent vaines, avant que la vérité n'éclate.

"_Tu la fait tomber en tirant la chasse d'eau des toilettes _?"

"C'était un _accident !"_


	6. Nounou

**Nounou**

**OoOo**

« Je vais _mourir. »_

Obi-Wan se sentait si mal qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'embarrasser sur ce sujet là.

Anakin saisit la main de son maître, les yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse et la peur. « Maître, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser mourir seul, n'est-ce pas ? S'il vous plaît, Maître, je ne veux pas mourir, _je ne veux pas mourir _! »

Obi-Wan lui tapota la main et prit un bol de bouillon chaud, forçant Anakin à en boire.

« Allons, Anakin, c'est seulement un peu d'indigestion. Si tu n'avais pas mangé ce plat épicé la tête en bas, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation, tu ne crois pas ? »


	7. Le mauvais moment pour les confessions

**Le mauvais moment pour les confessions**

**OoOoOo**

« Maître, je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

Habituellement, Obi-Wan aurait été ravi qu'Anakin s'ouvre enfin à lui mais plus de cinquante clones étaient morts ce jour là et il avait désespérément besoin de faire pipi. Aussi sa patience s'envola.

« Anakin, si tu es sur le point de me dire que tu as commis un acte horrible comme un génocide puis que tu t'es secrètement marié avec la sénatrice Amidala, que tu l'as frappée, et que tu ne te confesses que maintenant à cause de ton immense culpabilité, s'il te plaît, déplace-toi et laisse-moi faire pipi.»

Le silence s'installa. Obi-Wan poussa alors Anakin et s'en alla.

Quand il revint, Anakin était toujours là, l'air angoissé.

Obi-Wan jura.


	8. Armes létales

Armes létales

La vie amoureuse d'Obi-Wan était inexistante, comme la vie amoureuse de tout bon Jedi devait l'être, mais cela n'empêchait pas Anakin d'avoir une « légère » obsession à ce sujet.

« Maître, êtes-vous puceau ? »

Obi-Wan fit alors une découverte : l'eau quand elle était mal avalée pouvait devenir mortelle...

« Maître, êtes-vous gay ? »

« Ce ne _sont pas tes affaires » _gronda Obi-Wan dont la patience flanchait dangereusement.

Quand une nuit, Anakin insinua grossièrement que la relation entre Obi-Wan et Bail Organa était très louche, voire suspecte, Obi-Wan lui lança un tel regard qu'il manqua mourir étranglé en buvant son thé.


	9. Être responsable

_Bonjour à toutes ! et merci pour vos reviews :)_

_On continue les périples de notre pauvre Obi-Wan ! _

* * *

**Être responsable**

**oOoOoOo**

Anakin regardait d'un air mécontent l'ordinateur de contrôle. "Toutes les capsules de sauvetage sont parties. Il n'y en a pas une seule qui soit disponible sur l'ensemble du navire." Il leva les yeux. "Nous sommes pris au piège."

Ce n'était pas les mots qu'Obi-Wan voulait entendre. "Peux-tu quand même nous faire rentrer ?"

Anakin se mordit la lèvre "Maître avez-vous vraiment envie de rentrer et de dire à tout le monde que nous avons laissé tomber le chancelier dans une cage d'ascenseur ?..."

"_Nous _? C'est de _ta _faute. Et je ne t'ai pas appris à te soustraire ainsi à la responsabilité. A toi d'être responsable, Anakin."

"Je ne veux pas nous ramener. Je préfère encore mourir."

Obi-Wan soupira profondément. Sur le sommet de son crâne, quelques mèches devenaient grises, à ce rythme, il ne lui resterait certainement que des cheveux blancs !


	10. L'autre fois où il écouta

**L'autre fois où il écouta**

**oOoOoO**

« Maître pensez-vous que j'ai une bonne voix pour chanter ? »

Les yeux de son Padawan étaient agrandis par la naïveté, si bien qu'Obi-Wan n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire la vérité, alors il se força à sourire.

« Oui Anakin, tu as une bonne voix pour chanter. »

Une semaine plus tard, Padmé Amidala déposa une plainte contre un type, probablement un malade mental, qui la harcelait et chantait en plus horriblement faux tous les soirs au dessous de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Heureusement Obi-Wan réussit à trouver Anakin et à l'attirer à l'écart avant que les gardes de Coruscant n'arrivent avec un mandat d'arrêt.

« OOOOH VIIIIENS AVEEEC MOOOI, JE T'AIMERAAAI JUSQU'A LA FIIIN DE TOOOUS LES TEEEMPS PADMEEEE ! »


	11. Le pire moment pour une confession

**Le pire moment pour une confession**

**OoOoOo**

« Maître, je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

Se retrouver en plein milieu d'une bataille n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour se confesser. Obi-Wan se retint de justesse de retourner son sabre-laser contre Anakin et, à la place, para une dizaine de tirs.

« Anakin, si tu es sur le point de me dire que tu as massacré un village, que tu t'es marié avec la Sénatrice Amidala pour ensuite la frapper, alors ferme-la parce que _ce n'est pas le bon moment _! »

Une bombe explosa, le projetant sur le côté, Obi-Wan poussa un juron.

« C'est une histoire très particulière et, attendez un peu que je vous raconte ! »

Cette fois-ci, Obi-Wan ne retint pas son sabre-laser...


	12. Conséquences

**Conséquences**

**OoOoO**

Mace Windu était plutôt mécontent...

"Vous..._quoi _?"

Anakin rougit et mit les mains dans ses poches.

"Skywalker, êtes-vous en train de me dire que le Chancelier est mort, non pas à cause du comte Dooku, mais parce que vous _l'avez laissé tomber dans une cage d'ascenseur ?"_

En fin de compte, le Conseil décida que la version officielle serait que Dooku avait tué Palpatine avant que Anakin et Obi-Wan puissent le secourir. Cela conservera ainsi l'intégrité de l'Ordre Jedi.

" Je ne deviendrais _jamais _Maitre si cela continue" gémit Anakin peu après.

Obi-Wan essaya de se montrer bienveillant mais, évidemment échoua, puisqu'Anakin lui donna un coup dans le tibia et s'éloigna en grommelant.

* * *

_Petite note: Celles qui sont en manque de fanfiction Star Wars, je vous conseille les fics: Souvenirs d'enfance de Nat2 et Neela de la Veilleuse qui ont très peu de reviews alors que ce sont vraiment des perles et en plus, on y retrouve Obi-Wan, une bonne raison de les lire ! ^^_


	13. Nounou II

**Nounou II**

**oOoOo**

Quelqu'un le secouait, assez rudement, hors de son inconscience. Obi-Wan essaya de repousser cette personne qui l'importunait, mais son bras lui semblait aussi lourd que du plomb et il ne voulait pas le bouger.

« Maître ? »

Il ne voulait pas quitter cette inconscience.

« Maître ? Maître !_ »_

_« _Laisse-moi...Anakin » marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Mais Anakin le serra contre lui.

« Restez avec moi, Maître ! _Ne suivez pas la lumière au bout du tunnel, je vous aiderais ! »_

Les hurlements incessants devenaient de plus en plus forts et Obi-Wan était sûr que ses tympans n'allaient pas tarder à percer. « Je ne suis pas en train de _mourir, _Anakin » réussit-il à prononcer. « Je suis juste... »

« NE ME LAISSEZ PAS, MAITRE ! »

« …En train de méditer. »


	14. L'Attaque des Clichés

_Hello :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Dans ce drabble, l'auteur a voulu se moquer des clichés que l'on trouve parfois dans les fics avec le couple Obi-Wan/Anakin._

* * *

**L'Attaque des Clichés**

**OoOoOo**

« Bon...je suppose que nous allons pouvoir avoir cette conversation ? »

« Quelle conversation ? »

« Celle où on commence à parler de nous, de notre couple, et que vous me répondez qu'il n'y aura plus de « nous », alors je crie et je pleure et vous hurlez en retour...Puis nous nous insultons et nous passons notre temps à nous ignorer l'un, l'autre...alors la frustration sexuelle s'accumule, si bien que l'on finit par se haïr. Finalement, vous revenez et me dite que vous avez aimé ça et voulez recommencer... »

« Euh...ouais, c'est très instructif... »

« J'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir. »

« Je vois ça... »


	15. Directives

**Directives**

**OoOoO**

Après la perte du Sénateur Palpatine, la République était en pagaille et personne n'avait de doute sur la version officielle inventée par l'Ordre Jedi.

Anakin était devenu un héros après avoir tué Dooku, à son grand désarroi et Obi-Wan hésitait entre la désapprobation et un amusement qui serait quelque peu inapproprié...

Pendant ce temps, un gouvernement provisoire composé de Bail Organa et de Padmé Amidala avait été élu afin de s'occuper de la République.

Cela plu à Obi-Wan. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Palpatine.

"Si jamais ils sont enlevés par Grievous, _s'il te plait_, Anakin, éloigne-toi des ascenseurs..."

Le pied d'Anakin entra violemment en contact avec son tibia.

"Aie !...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?"


	16. Intoxication alimentaire

**Intoxication alimentaire**

**OoOoOo**

« Regardez, Maître ! J'ai fait le dîner ! »

Obi-Wan eut tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment mais n'eut pas le cœur de refuser le...euh...repas de son fier Padawan de quatorze ans, alors il sourit, s'installa et commença à manger poliment le plat pimenté.

Par la suite, il ne se sentit pas très bien et courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes où il découvrit qu'Anakin n'avait pas pas vraiment suivi la recette...

« Un bon Maître ne tue pas son Padawan, un bon Maître ne tue pas son Padawan » chantonna-il au bord de l'agonie. Cinq heures plus tard, il sortit enfin des toilettes.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Obi-Wan mangea un repas concocté par Anakin.


	17. De légers dommages structuraux

**De légers dommages structuraux...**

**OoOoOoO**

Anakin avait douze ans quand il décida de faire du thé pour la première fois. Il avait vu Obi-Wan le faire de nombreuses fois auparavant: faire bouillir de l'eau, mettre un sachet de thé dans une tasse puis verser l'eau bouillante, ce n'était pas sorcier.

Obi-Wan lui fit confiance dans la réalisation de cette tâche toute simple, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre avec horreur leur appartement ainsi que les quatre appartements voisins en feu.

"Anakin, je...mais...comment ?" bafouilla Obi-Wan, choqué. Son Padawan haussa les épaules.

"Préparer du thé n'est pas si simple que cela, Maître." répliqua-t-il tranquillement et Obi-Wan cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Inutile de dire que Mace Windu fut très loin d'être amusé...

* * *

_Bon, maintenant vous savez combien il est dangereux de faire du thé XD_


	18. Ai-je bien entendu ?

Ai-je bien entendu ?

OoOoO

Padmé avait fait un travail spectaculaire en tant que Chancellière provisoire, mais ses vêtements rivalisaient avec la laideur de l'ancien bureau de Palpatine, sans doute pour distraire tout le monde de sa prise de poids récente.

Obi-Wan toussa. "C'est moi ou bien Padmé Amidala a...a plus de formes que d'habitude ?..."

"_Ma chérie n'est pas grosse ! !"_ siffla Anakin.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais..._ta _chérie ?"

Anakin resta bouche bée, mortifié pendant que Obi-Wan le regardait.

"Anakin, dois-je faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ?"

"Palpatine aurait compris" murmura tristement Anakin.

"Il ne fallait pas le laisser tomber dans la cage d'ascenceur dans ce cas."

"Oh ça va, la ferme !"


	19. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait

**Ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait**

**oOoOoO**

L'Au-delà, selon Anakin quand il arriva, était ennuyeux.

Obi-Wan soupira avec une sérénité qu'il avait acquise au fil des années. "Anakin" l'apaisa-t-il. "C'est la Force, et ce n'est pas censé être une source de divertissement."

Anakin, qui agissait de plus en plus en tant que futur Dark Vador, fronça les sourcils. "Alors, que suis-je _censé_ faire _Obi-Wan _?"

Apparemment la Mort ne freinait en rien son tempérament impétueux et insolent. "Méditer. Trouver la paix intérieure, ce genre de choses" expliqua Obi-Wan.

Anakin rétorqua "Le Côté Obscur est bien plus amusant !"

Obi-Wan découvrit rapidement que, même dans la Mort, il était possible d'avoir des migraines.

Rien ne lui aura été épargné...


	20. La dernière fois où il écouta

**La dernière fois où il écouta**

**OoOoOo**

« C'est fini, Anakin, je te domine ! »

« Vous sous-estimez mon pouvoir ! »

« N'essaye-pas ! »

En disant cela Anakin marqua une pause comme s'il évaluait la situation et, l'espace d'une seconde, Obi-Wan se permit d'espérer.

Mais Anakin bondit dans les airs et Obi-Wan tournoya son sabre-laser dans l'intention de lui faucher les genoux.

Sauf que cela ne se déroula pas comme prévu, Anakin s'éleva plus haut, évitant ainsi l'amputation et plongea son sabre-laser dans le dos d'Obi-Wan.

La douleur envahit ses sens. Titubant vers le sable noir brûlant, Obi-Wan ne s'entendit pas crier.

Au dessus de lui, Anakin ricana « Quand je pense que vous me répétiez sans cesse que je n'écoutais pas ! »

* * *

_Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce recueil de drabbles. Je vous avais dit que la fin était surprenante...XD (je t'aime quand même Obi-Wan ^^)  
_


End file.
